Blood and Dirt
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: The most dangerous place to be inside wall Sina is under the capitol. Levi knows this but here he is. What makes it worse is he's only a child and already living there. His mother was killed before his eyes, he was raised by a serial killer and he only has two friends for company. (Prequel to SnK and prequel to the spin-off series of Levi's life. Spoilers and rated T for language.)
1. Sofia

Chapter 1.

It was dark. Dark and cold. Dark, cold and wet. She couldn't see anything. She could hear the constant drips of the dirty sewage water drip onto her. She could also hear _them_ outside the door. The young girl huddled into the corner waiting for her fate. It was hard for her to describe how she felt. To be honest, she really didn't care. Something inside her died that day they slaughtered her family in front of her eyes. Her mother, father and baby brother. Yet, they didn't mind dragging her along with them, letting her keep her life.

The ground was cold and the smell was unbearable. Not only did the sewage water smell, but the actual room had urine and human faeces layering the ground. Some of it hers, some of it the people's before her. It was revolting to say the least. Thank god there was no light. She didn't want to see the state of the place. She could only imagine what it must look like though in reality, it was much much worse to to what she can imagine.

She'd been there since she was ten. She was use to it. She knew what happened. They brought her out, had their fun and she was put back into the room. She was now twelve. Nothing new. Just the same old sick men. There'd be that one regular costumer who just loved her, then there'd be new comers trying her out for the first time and then there were the people who could afford nothing else or the person they wanted had been sold off.

"This is it." she heard the sound of the familiar man. "Now, how much will you be willing to pay for your time?"

"I'll decide how much I pay once I see the bitch." came another voice. Must be a new comer as she never recognised his voice. Didn't matter. It will always end up the same.

The door opened at the light came flooding into the room. Yes. The view was disgusting but it could not be compared to the smell. In the corner sat the twelve year old with nothing on her. Her arms, legs and the rest of her body had bruises all over her snow-white skin. Her hair was a dark brown, straight but greasy and full of dirt. A dry scalp accompanied this.

"What is this? I want my moneys worth!"

Just then, the girl shot up her head which she had buried into her knees.

It was her eyes that caught the man with the money's attention. Her eyes were sharp as well as grey. In the light they were in, they seemed black. So dark, so scary. Her stare alone could cause a man's heart to stop without reason. Though completely terrifying, they too were mysterious. They cut deep to your very soul. They don't say like it's a good thing. It was far from a good thing. You could see her burning at it and completely torturing your soul. It was hard to explain, but the dangerous edgy look for some reason gave the men a craving for more.

"I'll take a room with her..." the man found himself saying from the glare she gave him.

"Very well." the familiar man snatches the money out of his costumer's hand and began to count.

The young girl was bathed and dressed in a fine robe before being pushed into the beautifully decorated room. She'd never been in this room before. This room was the most expensive and was only usually paid by the richest of men. She had only been in second or third class rooms but it was her first being in a first class. That's when she noticed. The man who had paid for her entertainment that night wore an army uniform._ A soldier?_ Not just any soldier. His military badge was a green unicorn with a white mane. _The military police_.

"So...what shall I call you?" he asked, swirling the glass of red wine in his hands.

The girl stayed mute. Over on the side lay food. Grapes, orange, apples, ham, cheese, bread, butter, chicken, turkey...the list went on and on. How can one person eat so much? She couldn't help but stare at the food and lick her lips at the sight. When the smell hit her nose, a grumble escaped from her stomach.

"Hungry, are we?" he laughed, walking over.

He teased her and ate the food in front of her, offering her none of it. He then asked her to strip down. Immediately, the girl slid off her robe and let the man examine her. He took his straps off and slid them too his side. The girl couldn't help but stare at the weird contraption connected to the straps. _Was that blades? Were they some sort of swords?_

The man set himself down on the bed and used his finger to egg the girl over. Immediately, she began to walk. Once she got to him, she pushed him back on to his back and climbed up on top. She then did what she had to do. The man closed his eyes and threw his head back. The girl used this opportunity to grab a blade from the weird weapon on the side.

"You're good, I'll give you that." he smiled, looking up at her.

The girl stood up with her hand behind her back. No expression on her face.

"Tell me your name, bitch?"

"Sofia." she said in a dead tone.

The second after she said her name, the hand from behind her back came up and slit his throat. A red liquid squirted out and drenched everything close by. Sofia stood up from the bed and wiped herself down with his green cape. She replaced her robe and kept the blade. She also went through the dead soldier's wallet and pulled out all the cash and shoved it into the pocket of the robe. The only sound that escaped her lips was, "Tch."

Afterwards, Sofia had a large feast. Once full, she put as much food as she could fit into her pocket and left through the window and made it down to the dark, empty streets below.

...

Two months passed and Sofia found herself to be an excellent fighter. Never had she experienced violence in her life until that one night with the soldier. However, Sofia wasn't the same. Something dark had snapped inside her. She became known on top as the, "The Cat." Not threatening at all sure. That's because she looked cute, adorable and innocent enough but once you were alone, that's when she'd strike. She'd leave claw-like marks (a technique of putting multiple blades between your fingers before you start slicing and dicing.) This gave her the cat look.

Sofia didn't care. Sofia wanted to survive. Two years of being abused. Sure, some had longer but she didn't care about them. This is her. This war called life caused everywhere she looked to become a battlefield and Sofia planned to win the battle, no matter the cost.

It was then it started. The sickness, the nausea, the constant craving of food. Sure, this happens when she's hungry but when a small bulge made an appearance from her body, she knew something wasn't right. She knew. Sofia was pregnant. Twelve years old and pregnant. With _his_ baby! The dead perverted military police soldier.

Many times did Sofia try to abort the baby and many times she failed. Sofia could never bring herself to kill the baby. So she kept it. It was long and hard nine months. During this time, she couldn't stay in the underground which became her home. It was unsafe and she was nearly murdered so went up to Sina. With every hour that passed, Sofia thought she'd never make it till the end. That was until she met him.

"Are you okay?" the fourteen year old boy asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Sofia would curse.

"My father's a doctor. Want him to check you out?"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Sofia thought she blew her chance of getting professional help. She was wrong. The boy came round with his dad being dragged about. She was then taken in. The boy had freckles and red hair and wasn't in the least attractive. Yet his heart was good and Sofia couldn't help but grow to love him. His name was James Warren.

The birth was a long one. Sofia was in labour for three days straight and on the third night did the baby finally push out. The candles burned low and Sofia screamed for the first time in her life. The pain was unbearable as if she was scorched over again and again by fire. Even then, she bet fire didn't hurt as much. When the last push brought the baby out, harsh cries filled the room. Sofia was then handed a flushed pink baby boy.

"It's a healthy boy." the doctor smiled.

Sofia gasped and nursed the babe in arms.

"What do you plan to call him?"

"Um...Levi." she muttered, stroking the hair of the baby. "Yeah, Levi. My baby brother was called Levi"

"Levi..." the doctor tried out. "Sounds good to me."

"Wasn't asking your opinion, shitty doc." The doctor just laughed at her usual out burst. Deep down, she knew she was happy.

...

Sofia since then lived a decent life. She stayed with the family who helped to raise Levi. Levi had just turned three and was walking down the street with a fifteen year old Sofia and seventeen year old James. The two were doing their chores before being asked to go collect some bread down at he bakeries. After they collected their bread, Levi ran off which resulted in the other two teens running after him. It soon turned dark and Levi was asleep while being flung over Sofia's shoulder.

"You're pretty strong." James commented.

"I did live underground."

"Yeah but not that long. You were pregnant at the time."

"Shut the fuck up freckles, don't you think I know that?"

"Hey." James scratched his face. "Listen...I uh...I was wondering...after chores on Saturday...do you want to...go out?"

"What about Levi?" Sofia asked with a bored expression.

"Leave him home. Just you a-and me."

"You fuckin' suck at askin' girls out, freckles."

"Is that a yes?" James hoped built up. They were quickly knocked down when Sofia shot him a death glare.

The two turned the corner. That's when it happened. A very tall, slim and well-built man with short, coarse looking dark hair that reaches to his neck and a thin beard along his jawline stood. He was dressed in black waistcoat and a bowler hat and had a knife in hand. With five swipes, he was able to slit the throats of five military police members.

Their lifeless bodies dropped to the ground. One in particular had hazel eyes with blonde hair dropped and her blank dead beady eyes stared at them. This wasn't the first time Sofia saw a dead body, but for James, he completely freaked out till the point he dropped the bread and threw up over his shoes.

"Hello kiddies." smiled the man.

"Tch." was all Sofia could respond with. She grabbed the back of James' neck and dragged him along the streets as they made a run for it. They zigged-zagged in and out of the street as if it was a maze, trying to lose the killer.

"W-Who was that?" James asked.

"Ever heard of Kenny the Ripper?" Sofia asked.

"O-Oh my God! I-It can't be!" James' eyes widened in horror.

"Well it fuckin' is dip shit! Now hurry up and bloody move unless you want to end up like those five idiots back there!?"

They turned a corner into a darkened alleyway. Bins and other trash covered the ground making lots of noise as they sprinted on top of it. Sofia dug into her pocket and brought out the knives and placed them in between her fingers. She never had to use her knives before since James and his family took her in but she kept them close, just the same. Sofia had witnessed many sights in life and refused to be unprotected at any time.

"M-Mummy?" a sleepy Levi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We home?"

"No, no sweetie. W-We're...um...taking a short cut. Yeah."

That didn't last long. They hit a brick wall that blocked their path preventing them to go any further. A dead end.

"Shit," Sofia murmured.

"Oh no! What are we going to do!? We're going to die! I'll never see my mum or dad again. If I wanted to die so young I would have joined the damn survey corps!"

"James!" Sophia yelled. It took him by surprise as he was use to her calling him 'freckles.' "Get a bloody hold of yourself. Now turn round and run quickly!"

Just as they turned round to run, a knife was shot at them. Sophia with fast reflexes jumped back. Unfortunately, James wasn't as swift and the blade punctured its way in through James' throat. The force it brought with it pushed James right back to the brick wall before sliding down it. Killed instantly. Levi couldn't believe it. His eyes couldn't open wide enough to show the amount of shock he had felt. Sophia wanted to cry. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and apologise for her cursing, her teasing, her scary personality and agree to the date. Yet none of that would bring him back. If she didn't act now, she'd be killed and not just her, Levi too. Kill now, grieve later.

The killer wasn't suppose to be as fast as he was. That's when Sophia's eyes fell upon the 3D maneuver gear around his waist. He didn't have one before so must have stolen it from the one of the five military police members he killed. That's probably also why he arrived so fast that they didn't even get a chance to escape.

The man smiled at Sophia, twirling blades in his fingers in hope to intimidate Sophia. Inside, Sophia felt like crumbling down to the ground but on the outside, she wore her usual bored expression.

At the point the knife flew at her, Sophia dodged and threw Levi into a corner. The toddler crawled and hid behind a bin, hoping it would all be over soon. Sophia then ran at Kenny, full force showing no fear in her eyes, only rage. She slashed at him but he jumped out of the way. When he tried going for her throat, Sophia bent backwards watching the blade just missed the tip of her nose. She quickly bends back straight giving him a spinning kick, which he blocked with his arms. He slashes again but Sophia bends over forward, only getting the ends of her hair taken off. Finally, Sofia stands up but while doing so, brings her arm up so that the blades in between her fingers slice through Kenny's shirt and skin.

"No way are you _The Cat._" Kenny laughed. "You're so young! You would have been younger back then too."

Sofia replied with a glare and a, "Tch," before trying to slice him again. This time however, Kenny grabbed her wrist and with his free hand, punches her right in the face. He lets go of her but swings a kick at her hand to knock out all the knives. He then swung another kick in the stomach to knock her down to the ground.

It didn't stop there. Sophia used her feet to trip him over and grabbed a knife she dropped before running over to Kenny and laying it deep inside his gut. Finally, it was over. Sophia got up and grabbed Levi from behind the bin and limped out of the alleyway. Just as she did though, a bang erupted and echoed through out the streets. A sharp seeping pain pushed its way in through the back of Sofia. Very slowly, she found herself dropping to the ground and collapsing on top of Levi, blood dribbling out of her mouth.

Kenny sat up with his hand over his wound and a gun in the other which had smoke leaving it. He blew at it before placing it back in his jacket.

"M-Mummy?" Levi asked, with a shake in his voice and clawed his way out from underneath of her.

"Levi baby, promise me one thing. You'll keep fighting. No matter who they are, you will keep fighting. Don't let anyone stop you from living. If you must die, go down with a hell of a fight." smiled Sofia. She reached out and stroked Levi's cheek, smearing her blood over his face. He held her hand there tightly with his small fat ones. "I love you."

That's when the light from Sofia's eyes left. Levi shook her lifeless body over and over again, begging and crying for her. Yet she stayed still. Kenny got up however and used the wall to support himself while he was currently in a fatal position. Levi took the knife from his mother. He must fight. Fight. FIGHT!

Levi ran at Kenny with the knife but Kenny just had to put his leg out for Levi to crash into it. Levi once crashed into the leg used the opportunity to stab the knife into his leg. Kenny let out a scream of pain.

"Why you little-"

He stopped. No kid would have the guts to do something like that. Not even a three year old. If a three year old saw at least one of their parents die right in front of them, they'd be a mess by now. Not this one. Levi was different. Levi had angry eyes- eyes of a killer. Just looking at his eyes sent shivers down his spine. There was something special about this kid that just had Kenny intrigued.

Without thinking, Kenny took the knife out of Levi's hand and threw him over his shoulder. With the 3D maneuver gear, he made his escape before the military police found him.

* * *

**This was just a beginning to show who his mother and father were and how he came to know Kenny the Ripper. **

**Please review xxx**


	2. Survival

Chapter 2.

"no, No, NO you stupid bastard!" Kenny yelled over at the five-year old Levi. "Fucking do it right! The way I showed you!"

Levi nodded understandingly. He raised the gun to his eyes and took a few breaths. He kept both eyes opened. Nothing annoyed Kenny more than people who close one eye. If you want a decent shot, you open both eyes he'd say.

Focusing on the deer than ran through the forest, he pulled the trigger. It was very rare to find deers now a days. To have deer meat and deer cloth was very expensive to the point only the king could actually afford to pay for it.

The bullet zoomed through the trees, missing plants and birds as it crossed till it smacked the deer right on the behind. Bullseye. It still tried to limp away, fighting for its life. Levi then aimed for the head. Pulling the trigger again, he missed and hit the middle of its body. The deer moved about helplessly in complete pain.

A hard smack fell on the back of Levi's head and he collapsed to the ground. The raven-haired boy rubbed the back of his head and looked up at his mentor, Kenny.

"You stupid little shit. You fuckin' missed! That's what I get for taking in a bastard! Son of a whore!" he spat at the child. "Jesus fucking Christ almighty. Go skin it and make yourself useful, bastard." Kenny threw a knife at Levi's head.

The knife missed only by a millimetre and slammed right into the ground beside him. Levi sighed but took the blade from the earth and ran to the injured animal. The animal lay with its eyes glued to Levi. Levi looked at the animal with no emotion on his face before he stabbed the knife into its throat and sliced it, ending its pitiful life.

He'd have loved to actually skin it alive but he decided not too. It would move about and right now, he couldn't afford making any more mistakes.

When Levi made a certain amount of mistakes, Kenny wouldn't feed him for a week. Levi barely grew because of the lack of vitamins his body needed.

Living with Kenny was hard. After watching his teenage mother die in front of him, an injured Kenny yanked him with him to his hideout. Levi was chained to the walls. He refused to show any emotions as all he could think about was his mother Sofia. How she told him to live no matter what!

Many times did Levi grab his butter knife that Kenny gave him when he was eating, just to stab him with it. He always seemed to miss. Kenny would strike a blow to his head which made him pass out. Many times Kenny threatened to kill the kid but he couldn't deny the kid had balls for someone as young as him.

After many times of trying, Levi succeeded Kenny in stabbing Kenny's hand. He was waiting for another chance to stab him as well as another clipping around the back of the head but it never came. Kenny would grab the knife and hold it to his chest and told Levi: "If you're going to stab me, stab me properly or don't fuckin' do it at all."

Since then, Kenny showedd Levi how to use knives. At first it was nothing big. He was showing him where to stab- the vital areas to stab if he wanted a quick death or places to avoid if he wanted them to suffer. It worked both ways. Kenny had somehow got his hands on a dart set- probably from one of the many military police he killed. With this, he taught Levi how to aim.

They then went to bigger targets; targets Kenny made and ones Levi practised throwing knives at. By the time Levi was four, he was a master at knife throwing. Every morning he'd get up and practice throwing knives- hitting the target perfectly and every night before he went to bed- same result.

When Levi was sleeping one night and Kenny was out on another killing spree, military police tracked down Kenny's hideout and found the young boy. Levi was a light sleeper. Ever since his mum and James died, he'd suffer from nightmares. Many nights, he'd wet the bed which pissed Kenny off. It got to the point where Levi never actually slept at night, instead, he'd just lie with his eyes closed- resting them but still conscious of everything.

When they barged through the door, Levi threw his head up in complete shock. The Military Police looked at him confused.

"Hey! What's a kid doing here!?" questioned a man.

"He probably holds information." a low female's voice spoke up. "Take him for questioning."

The group approached the young boy with a cloth, rope and a sack. They were ready to gag him, tie him up and throw him in a sack and be away with him. Levi didn't know how to react. He was only four! He clutched his pillow not understanding what to do. That's when Sofia' voice ran through his head; _No matter who they are, you will keep fighting._ Military Police or not, they needed to die before they took Levi and possibly kill him first. But what with? That's when Kenny's voice came in, right after Sofia's._ If you're going to stab me, stab me properly or don't fuckin' do it at all._

Levi looked at a bag hung over one of the ends of the beds. This bag had all the knives Levi used to train with. As they closed in, Levi grabbed the bag. At thst point the Military Police stopped and looked at each other.

"What's he got in his hands?" asked one.  
"A knife?" they all laughed. "Like that's gonna stop-"

Immediately, one throw was all it took to hit his heart and a soldier plopped to the ground. On the opposite end of the group, Levi threw another knife. The same thing happened.

"Quickly!" yelled the woman's voice from before. "Catch the little shit!"

Levi was a pro. It couldn't be denied. He never missed one of his targets. It got to the point they were jut dropping one after the other, as if he was playing a game of dominoes. _Pathetic. _

Levi's eyes widened in horror afterwards. It was one thing to practise throwing knives, but it was another to take a life. Even at such a young age. He shook and couldn't help but stare at the lifeless beady eyes of the people he just sent to their deaths. Inside, he felt like a monster. _Monster. _Levi curled into a ball and put his hands over his ears and rocked himself backwards and forwards, tears blinding him.

"Dirty..." he muttered. "It's filthy! Must clean! Must clean!"

Levi got the bucket of water out and the scrub brush and began to scrub the floors till the point you could eat your food off it. He didn't stop there. He brushed the floors, dusted everything in sight before running a mop around the walls and roof. When everything was pristine, the child still wasn't satisfied. Levi got the scrubbing brush out and began to tare the skin off his hands with it.

"Not...clean." he'd chant. All Levi saw was blood-soaked hands; _their_ bloods on _his_ hands. Even you knowhere was nothing on his hands, he kept scrubbing till. A few seconds of scrubbing and soon their was blood on his hands. Except it wasn't_ their_ blood, but _his_ blood.

Kenny came back and felt very proud. Now it was on to the next stage of his training. Guns.

Clearly, something died in Levi that day he took his first life (lives.) Never did the young boy show any emotion apart from boredom and anger. Kenny was loving his death glare. Made him shiver too.

"You're going to become a good killer someday." Kenny would joke and throw his head back to cackle.

Now here they were. Five years old and practising with guns. Levi had become very good with the gun but needed to practise on moving targets so Kenny decided hunting animals was the way. Levi was still shaky on it, but he was still young and had a lot of practise to go through.

With the knife in hand, Levi began to skin the deer without hesitation. Within seconds, his work was done.

...

By the time summer was over, Levi was an expert on using guns. Now in the mornings, he'd throw knives. Before chores, he'd practice the gun. After chores, he'd practise with the gun. Training, gun practice again. Then, before he went to bed, daggers again. Never did he stop practising.

When Levi hit the age of six, Kenny started showing him how to sword fight. Of course, useless at the start but by the time he was seven, he was a master. Kenny didn't know what it was that Levi had. May it be the passion to fight? Or maybe to kill? Either way, Levi was picking up lessons in a year that it would take masters more than five years to master.

Levi by the time he was eight was able to through knives, use a gun, sword fight and was now practising on hand-to-hand-combat. It took less than a month for Levi to perfect that. He then started practising long lost and nearly forgotten martial arts. Every morning, he found himself doing push ups WITH HIS FINGERS! He also began to run for straight five hours- no, not run, SPRINT. Even then, he could go further if he had the right food to eat, but Kenny still liked to punish the boy.

The two sat the dinner table with the awkward silence. Well, it wasn't awkward as suck. They spent five years eating like this. Kenny cleared his throat and immediately, Levi dropped his fork and looked up at him with a blank expression.

"I think you should go into town tomorrow to pick up some good fresh bread from the bakery. I'm sick of this steel shit! I've got money from the Military Police that I got you can have."

"Why not just steal the fuckin' bread?" Levi cursed.

"Because young bastard, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves. You're doing well so far with the people from the Military that manage to track us down. Keep it up boy."

"Tch." Levi replied. Kenny chuckled. "Just like your whore of a mother."

...

Levi went into town the next day while Kenny was out 'doing business' (mostly visiting brothels or gambling or drinking.)

Levi had his hands in his pocket. Inside his pocket was his favourite knife, the money for the bread and a gun. There was also a few knives strapped to his legs that were covered by his bag trousers. He wore a jacket with a gun in the inside. He may have been wearing poor clothes but he made sure they were clean and he was too. They no longer smelled and that made Levi somewhat feel at ease but on the back of his mind he kept thinking 'filthy'.

The eight year old walked into _Church's Bakery _in around the Wall Rose area. The Military Police were tracking Kenny down too easily so Kenny and Levi moved out of Wall Sina. At night, Kenny would enter Wall Sina to kill some more. Kenny had obtained his own 3DMG. Well...not exactly his own. He killed to get it. What a surprise. Kenny promised to give Levi his own for his ninth birthday/ Christmas.

Levi was quite young to be practising on it though; yet he didn't care. Trainees usually start practising the 3DMG when they're around twelve or thirteen years old yet here he is, going to start before he's even reached the age of ten.

_Church's Bakery _wasn't the best bakery he'd seen in his life. Sina had betters ones all around the joint. Good thing Levi wasn't picky. Looking around at all the pastries, cakes and pies just made him want to lick his lips but he resisted the temptation.

"Can I help you young man?" beamed down a huge man with a good build on him and dark brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"Bread." Levi plainly stated and set the money up on the man's counter.

"Certainly. SARAH!" he yelled to the back. "BREAD!"

"Yeah yeah." a woman walked out with soft features and very pale brunette hair came out and set bread in front of the boy. "Fresh from the oven."

Levi sighed and took the bread and turned to leave.

"Hang on."

Levi looked back with the same bored stare at the man. "You forgot your change."

Levi turned and walked to them and held out his hand while the man placed the coins lightly into Levi's palm. With that the boy nodded and turned just to bash into someone. Levi, even with his short status, still stood unaffected by the other while he went flying to the ground. Books and papers scattered round the room and the young boy rubbed his head.

"Farlan!" Sarah yelled. "Clean this mess up."

"Yes mum." Farlan sighed, collecting his papers and books. He looked up at Levi.

The boy was eight too like Levi. Levi looked younger than eight but in Farlan's case, he looked older than eight. Like his father he was hazel eyes with a strong build and like his mother he had very pale brunette hair and soft features. His bangs hung over his forehead, between his eyes.

"Tch." was all Levi could reply with before walking over the other eight year old and took his leave.

...

When Levi returned home, to his surprise, Kenny was there. Levi set the bread in front of the man and the money.

"There's your shit." Levi sighed walking to his room, ready to do push ups.

"Levi," Kenny sounded stern. Levi stopped and looked at the male, still bored.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Levi sighed.

"Got into trouble with not just the Military but the Garrisons too."

"Shit. What are we going to do?"

"I'm leaving. Don't know what you should do though." Kenny stood up. Levi watched him with his grey-dull eyes.

"Then where the fuck do I go?"

"Don't get smart with me you bastard."

Levi rolled his eyes, turned his head to the side and, "Tch."

It was true. The soldiers were all after Kenny so he had to go. Levi knew he couldn't stay at the house either. If they were tracking him down, the first place they'd search for him is his house where they'd find Levi. Decisions, decisions.

"Go to the underground. With what I've taught you so far, you should be able to survive." Kenny grinned.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch. You mean that disgusting piece of shit under Wall Sina? I'd rather be caught by the Military than go to that filthy place."

Kenny laughed. Suddenly Kenny jumped up and struck Levi across the face. He took out the cigarette he held between his stained yellow teeth.

"Very funny bastard." he spat out the disgusting black gunk. "You reveal any fuckin' word about me and I'll rip you limb from limb before I finish with your head!"

Levi didn't find him scary. Oh yeah, Levi knew he was capable of doing. He knew he _would_ do it to him but he didn't care. Nerves of steel Kenny remarked once. Giving another, "Tch." Levi walked away.

"Oi bastard!" Kenny called. "You're no longer Levi. I'll give you my last name, Ackerman. How's that sound? Levi Ackerman? You should use it. Sounds snappy."

Again, "Tch." was all Levi could reply with. Then everything went black just a throbbing pain hit the back of his head.

* * *

**Second chapter. Some views, one follower and no reviews. Oh well. Hope who ever the hell is following me and the others who're reading my first fanfiction for SnK/AoT enjoy this chapter. Tch.**

**~ChibiNagisaSakura**


	3. Underground City

Chapter 3.

The darkness never left. The darkness stayed. The darkness had become a regular friend to Levi over the years yet it still pissed him off. When Levi managed to squint his eyes opened, he had no idea where the hell he was. Sitting up right, he found himself on a street.

The street floor was nothing more than pure dirt. A few buildings surrounded the place. Some were constructed to look very fashionable, others not. Some of the buildings weren't even complete! Two things they all had in common;

1. They were old and crumbling into dust

2. The dirt that covered them was so thick you could peel it off

There was no sky. No sun, moon, stars or clouds. No heat, breeze, rain or snow. Everywhere you looked, the top was a layer of more solid dirt that seemed to meet the the ground in the distance. There were a few holes in through the the top but that was only to let the sewage water from up top run down below into a puddle.

A few stalls ran here and there selling food that the merchants somehow obtained from up top.

The people that lived there weren't much better than the actual place itself. Bodies lay around the buildings in poor health. Some starved, some puked, some ran high fevers from viruses or bacteria infections, some were killed and the others were just homeless and looking for a place to sleep.

Very few managed to afford what the merchants were selling. For those who couldn't often tried to steal. The cost of this when caught was your hand chopped off with a machete. Only a few managed to escape this punishment. Then the people who couldn't afford or manage to steal lay wasting away.

Levi looked down at himself. He was lying on a newspaper protecting him from the dirt. A "Tch," escaped his mouth. At least Kenny was trying to muse him by keeping him off the dirt ground. Levi now knew exactly where he was.

The underground city. It was a place underneath the capital, Mitras- the inner lands of Wall Sina. It was constructed many years ago but was then stopped. It soon became a home for thugs and others who lived in poverty.

Levi hated it and who wouldn't? Danger all around, starvation, diseases! However, that seemed to be the last thing on Levi's mind. The young nine year old had only one thing on his mind; dirt. He lifted his hand to examine it. On the tips of his fingers and a little on his palm was a dusty layer or dry dirt. Giving another, "Tch," the boy reached into his trouser pocket to pull out his handkerchief which he ALWAYS carried to wipe away the dirt.

Levi then peered at the city. This was his new home now. He better get use to it.

...

Levi was prepared to survive at the time. It took him a week to understand where everything was.

Many people looked at Levi thinking he was five years old and wouldn't last long. They were wrong. If anything, Levi was the only one under the city who was capable of surviving. The nine year old carried a gun and knife with him because let's face it, if he didn't he'd pretty much be on a suicide mission.

Levi walked around everyday with the normal bored expression mostly because he really was bored. You'd think some excitement would happen underground but really there's not. Then again, what can you expect when people are dying around you; literally.

A rumble erupted from his stomach and he responded to his stomach with a, "Tch."

A few things Levi found helpful when it came to getting food.

**1. Choose your target**

After searching around, Levi found a man with a dark shaggy beard and hair with a machete close to his right hand side. In front, he had a number of fresh green apples. How they stayed fresh underground, Levi will never know. All he knew was he needed an apple.

**2. Learn weaknesses in case you get caught**

The man was fat on it (must have been lying in his riches up top) so this made him obviously slow. Though strong, he was slow and Levi was fast. Very fast. Eyeing him closer, Levi could see something wrong with his right leg. When the man boomed his loud voice down the street and moved about, he limped.

So if Levi does gets caught (very unlikely), he's to kick the right leg and sprint. Plus, Levi has knives and a gun at the ready so all was well.

**3. Patience**

This was a pretty big key in getting the food. Levi had to pick his moment to strike for his food.

Casually, he leaned on a wall not far away from the stall but far enough for the man not to see and so that people in the crowd covered him. Plus his height made it more difficult to see him.

**4. Distraction**

Levi watched as a few boys with ragged clothes, a few missing teeth and bare feet crawled to the stall. _Stupid idiots,_ Levi thought. It could have worked if they weren't so clumsy. They were very loud and when they shushed each other, it pretty much made things worse as their hushes were just as loud.

The man heard them from behind the table but wanted to muse them. One dared to reach for the apple, his grubby fingers pretty much slapping the table till he found an apple. The little boy didn't find the apple, the man pretty much held the apple for the boy to take.

When the boy grabbed it, he immediately dropped it and it rolled on the ground. He reached out to grab for it. That's when Levi walked over.

**5. The Grab**

People who steal make the mistake of looking suspicious. Wearing black, giving weird looks, shaking and sweating as well as talking with a break in their voice. Levi however stayed calm and acted like there was nothing wrong and anything that he'd do now was a normal every day thing. No need to get all worked up about it.

When the boy reached out for his apple, the man immediately bent down and grabbed his hand.

"'Ello boy," he'd spit into the young ones face. The boys face was beyond petrified. He shook and would probably piss himself in a few seconds.

Levi went up to the stall with an open bag. When passing, he used his arm to swipe the apples off the table and let them roll off and land in his bag. Afterwards, he closed the bag and walked off.

He could hear the screams of the poor young boy as his hand was removed from the rest of his body.

...

It soon became dark. Well darker as the underground was always dark.

With a long and heavy sigh, Levi sat down on the ruins of a front doorway that he had bagged himself for the night. His hand went into his bag and he brought out an apple to munch on. The crunch startled the silence as did the smacking of his lips. He didn't care. The apple was so sweet not to enjoy it as such.

In the poorer districts of Wall Maria, it be very rare for them to get apples so why did they have them? Apples inside Wall Sina were pretty much a common thing that merchants up there brought it down underneath to see who would buy some though people mostly stole.

Levi could hear rattling from his left side but he didn't bother glancing over. He could make out little footsteps and even a few hand smacked on the ground as the person ran on all four over to him. They were probably trying to sneak up on him but they were failing so miserably it was embarrassing.

They stopped and Levi could sense them just around the corner of the wall watching him.

"ROAR!" the person jumped up to grab the apple.

Levi simply closed his eyes and lifted his arm with the apple in it away from their reach. They flew passed him and tripped over Levi's legs and ended up tumbling about the place.

"Eugh," a groan escaped their lips.

Levi turned to look at them.

It was a girl. A very small girl. Her eyes were shut in pain as her knees were brought up to her head. Her clothes were simply a potato sack and she had the longest hair that Levi had ever seen. Her red locks flowed out onto the ground. She brought her knees away from her face and lay flat on the dirty ground; her eyes still shut.

Levi was confused to why her hair was red. Was it even natural to have your hair that red? It wasn't even ginger but actually red as if she'd just washed her hair in a fountain of blood. Still dirty though. Levi could see the dirt in it. He felt disgusted. It took every muscle in his body to hold him in place as he wanted to grab the girl and dump her in a river and scrub her clean.

The girl looked around the ages of seven.

"Ow." she murmured, finally opening her eyes. They glowed green in the dark. Though captivating, the bored expression on Levi's face did not change.

"Tch. You were too loud." he simply stated taking a another munch out of the apple.

The girl immediately rolled onto her belly and ran over to Levi on all four before poking her head over to Levi's and began to sniff.

"Gimme!" she reached out her hand and tried to swipe the apple. She couldn't get very far as Levi had his hand out of her chest pushing her away from him. "Me wants some!"

"'_Me_ _wants_ some?' Tch, is this how you talk down here?"

"Please! I'm so hungry!"

"As is everyone else around here. Beat it."

"Pwetty pwease! Just one bite! I haven't ate in two weeks!"

Levi glared at her with is death glare. She immediately backed away and let him finish his apple.

"Why are you asking me for food? Why not steal your own?"

"They all seem to know when I'm coming.

_I wonder why,_ Levi thought. An elephant running along bubble wrap would probably be quieter compared to this girl. Not that any of them knew what an elephant was or looked liked or what bubble wrap is.

"Tch," Levi took another bite before handing the girl over the core. "Here."

"Oh! Thank-you!" she greeted the core like it was Christmas.

Horror filled Levi's eyes as he watched the young girl devourer the apple core. She had it down in two bites. Her face lit up from the sweet sticky juice that came from the core and licked her lips, savouring the moment.

"Thanks a bunch." she smiled up at the boy.

"Off with you then!" Levi shooed her away with his hand.

He put his legs up onto the doorway and turned onto his side, ready to sleep for the night. The young girl crawled up to him and pulled herself up with his side.

"Hey!" she whispered into his ear. Levi ignored. "HEY!" she called again.

"Get to fuck you annoying brat!" Levi muttered and the girl couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The nine year old looked over at the seven year old with a blank expression. She was pretty serious. Looking at her closely, he could see the cuts and bruises along her body as well as dirt. To make things worse, you could actually see the bones stick out from under her skin- if there was any left. Her ribs poked through her potato sack dress and it disturbed Levi greatly.

"I wouldn't count on it." he turned back onto his side.

"Oh." he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"You didn't ask if I'd let you have a whole apple though." Levi teased.

The young girl spread a smile across her cheeks. "Would you let me have a whole apple?"

"No." he simply stated. He couldn't believe how easily she fell into that one.

"That's cold."

"It is a chilly night."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I-"

Levi sat up quickly and placed a hand over the girl's mouth to shut her up. She mumbled under his hand but he hushed her. Looking around, he knew someone was there. Gazing around in the darkness he could make out a silhouette of a teenager around the age of seventeen with a pocket knife in his hand. To intimidate them, he playfully twirled it round his hands in many ways as possible.

It scared the girl beside Levi but he himself was unaffected. The seventeen year old had a cigarette stuck between his teeth and he grinned up at them. He stepped closer and Levi could make out his dirty ash blonde hair, grey eyes and bad acne skin.

"So, heard ya got your hands on some apples, huh?" he grinned down. Levi only forwarded his eyebrows when the tall stringy teen asked, "Hand 'em over."

"Tch."

"I said hand 'em over." at this point, the boy had Levi by the neck and the little girl crawled free from Levi's grasp With a bored look, Levi reached for his bag. "Dat's right, good boy. I might now have to kill you after all."

When grabbing the bag, he brought out his own knife and immediately threw it at the boys arm where he held his own pocket knife. The thug howled in pain as Levi got up and punched him; right left. The nine year old then hit his opponent under the chin before swinging a fist at the side of the face. For the finishing touched, the small boy kicked his leg high into his stomach, sending him flying into barrels in the corner.

"Fuck off, scum or I might end up killing you next time." Levi took the knife out of his arm and cleaned it.

Letting out a slight scream, the teenager ran off in fear. Levi turned to find the girl grabbing at his bag with the apples and scampering off, dropping them as she went.

"Sorry and thanks!" she yelled into the darkness.

He was so distracted with the fight he completely forgot about her, now, she was away with the food _he_ earned himself! This was just his luck.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he couldn't help but yell after her.

"Yeah," he heard her voice echo. "Again, I'm really sorry!"

"Tch, that little shit. Wait till I get my hands on her." Levi cursed.

Levi looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he went back to the doorway and hugged his bag close, knives at the ready and closed his eyes. He didn't dream. He didn't really sleep. His eyes were simply shut but Levi's senses were still going. He could hear the coughs and splutters of those dying round and the loud moans of some poor unfortunate girl that some guy got a hold of for the night. He could also hear a few whimpers and cries as well as others laughing and stabbing.

That's when the familiar racket of the girl from before made her way back except this time, she didn't stop at him. Well, she did but not for that purpose. Levi heard the young girl wheeze and gasp for air as if she had been running. He could also hear the, "Hey"'s of men not far from where they were. "Look, there she is!" called one of the men and they ran towards her. Levi turned to look.

The red head had beads of sweat flowing from her face. Her hair covered her eyes as she was on all fours; her nails sinking into the dirt. The young girl looked around for a place to hide. Not finding any, she made a run for it again on all fours. Levi sat up and watched as a group of men ran after her. There were at least five in the group going after the girl.

_What did she do now? _Levi couldn't help but wonder. _Nothing that concerns me._

With that, the nine year old lay back down and closed his eyes, waiting for the morning to come.

* * *

Yay! I got a review! xD Please stop, you make me blush when you say I write like a professional. I read over the two chapters I posted and found a few typos that I didn't find all the other times I read it over before posting it out- ridiculous!

As for the plot, I'm not sure if you could say there's a 'plot' but I've always imagined how Levi was born, how he acted, where his personality comes from and why he's a clean freak. I wanted to share what I thought with others and also how he met Farlan and Isabel and how they became friends and survived the underground.

Hope you enjoy

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	4. Farlan Church

Chapter 4.

Levi never really saw the odd red haired girl again properly. He saw her around the joint trying to get food and failing miserably. He didn't care. She was no-one to him; just another poor child trying to fight for survival. Day time he'd just walk about and pickpocket here and there to help him get through the day. At night however, Levi sneaked out from the underground to up top.

The stars would greet him with the moon hanging above too, the soft gentle breeze howled against his ear and caressed his cheek. The smell of fresh air never smelled better after breathing in all the horrible literal shit down in the underground city. It was nice to taste an apple on the top. Levi didn't know why, but it always seemed to taste better eating an apple up top instead of down below.

Levi also enjoyed bathing himself in the clean river and taking some of the spring water down below for him to slurp on during the day. Drinking sewage water was just asking for your life on a silver plater.

Escaping to the top was dangerous. The Military Police made rounds and tried to make sure thugs from the underground _stayed_ in the underground. They did not hesitate in shooting if it came to it. For the good of humanity indeed. Somehow Levi seemed to make it by. Then again, Levi did wash his clothes out every once a week. While they dried over the trees, Levi would sit and bathe himself.

It was embarrassing and shameful for Levi, hurting his pride a great deal. When people or soldiers passed, Levi ducked under the water for privacy. The clothes looked clean at night but at day, it was very obvious where he was from. He tried going up top for a day but that ended with him being dragged back to where scum like him belonged.

When out in the river again, naked as the day Sofia gave birth to him, Levi noticed something. There was a boy running about. He wasn't from the underground, that much is clear. His clean clothes and groomed appearance proved otherwise. His very light brunette hair was unforgettable. Levi had seen this boy before inside Wall Rose. What was he doing in Wall Sina?

The boy, who Levi could not remember the name off, ran towards the river where Levi was bathing. This was embarrassing. Levi hurried out from the river and jumped up to the low branch where his clothes hung. He quickly yanked on his trousers, not caring if they weren't dry, and turned to face the approaching boy.

He looked back and even Levi could see the bright blazing light that grew larger as it turned the corner the young boy just came. The young boy panted before turning round and facing Levi. The boy recognised him. No one could ever forget those evil slits for eyes; dark grey pits of death. He tried to say something but the yells behind him stopped him. They were getting closer.

Levi didn't care for the boy. Technically speaking, he didn't even know the boy. They just met while Levi was buying from his family's bakery but that was it. He really didn't know the person. Levi couldn't even remember his name. Yet here they were, both in danger. Whatever shit the boy got himself into had led the Military Police to him. This wasn't going to be good.

"Please!" he began to beg for his life. "Can you help me?"

Levi said nothing. The answer was clear. Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head before jumping onto the tree and pulling himself up. Never had the young boy seen so much strength inside a child. Not many children had food to give them strength to do such things. Levi looked undernourished yet here he is pulling himself up on a tree branch like a gymnast. Levi grabbed the rest of his stuff without thinking and pulled his way on up the tree to hide with the leaves and peer down like a cat stalking its prey.

The boy who witnessed all this tried to do the same. He was bigger and looked more stronger but was weaker. Immediately after grabbing the branch, he fell. Levi sighed. _So weak_.

The boy turned and saw the adult men with green capes of unicorns come their way. The boy turned to the river, ready to jump in. Levi didn't know if he could swim or not. _This better not be a suicide mission._

On the verge of jumping, the only soldier with his 3DMG on, used the hooks to grab hold of the tree Levi was on and arrive faster than he would on foot. Before the baker's boy could jump, the Military Police soldier grabbed him and hurled him up against the tree.

At this point, an adult would begin their lecture with, "What were you thinking," "Are you nuts?" or "You're a stupid piece of shit!" However, it seemed they skipped the lecture and went straight to beating him. A slap here and there or a whack with the wooden spoon was normal, but the soldier did none of that. The soldier used brute violence to beat the poor boy up. Fists in the eye and a foot absorbed by the stomach was what the poor boy suffered.

If that wasn't enough, the poor boy went through more when the rest arrived with their guns. They didn't shoot, though there was no doubt in Levi's mind that the bastards would hesitate if it came to it. Instead, the men used the other end of the gun to continue beating the poor lad up.

The sight pissed Levi off more and more. Humans are despicable creatures. Levi has never seen a titan before. In fact, he probably wouldn't have even know they existed if it wasn't for the educational books Kenny forced him to read. Gigantic humanoid creatures who eat people for no reason whatsoever. Creatures that had forced humanity on the brink of extinction that they had to cower behind three walls; Maria, Rose and Sina to hide behind, trapped like a herd of cattle. How mortifying.

However, the enemy on the outside of the walls maybe titans, but the enemy on the inside is humans themselves. Yes, humans are their own enemy. Levi witnessed as Kenny killed his mother and the boy he can't remember the name off with freckles. In fact, he can't remember his mother's name or her face. He witnessed Kenny kill so many. Levi witnessed Military Police being the assholes they are and the underground city was the worse place of all.

Seeing grown men, no, soldiers beat a poor and defenceless kid burned in the inside of Levi. That's when he snapped. Originally, Levi didn't plan to get involved but that didn't go to plan. Levi jumped off the branch he was on. On the way to the bottom, he grabbed a knife and began to throw in a pattern, sending three of the six down to the ground.

Seeing their comrades go, the remaining three looked up to see Levi and raised their guns. Before they could pull the triggers however, Levi had his two small guns in hand and fired away without hesitation. Three bullets and the men were down.L evi grabbed hold of a branch to soften his landing.

Levi felt disgusted with himself. Once again, he took down human-beings; his own kind. Disgusting. Blood everywhere. Disgusting. Their blank eyes and expression. Disgusting. Their lifeless bodies just lying there. Disgusting. It was all disgusting. The only thing to do to makes things less disgusting is to wash it clean. That's what Levi did. He headed towards the river and began to scrub his hands clean once again.

The young boy lay injured, gurgling his own blood that leaked from his nose. Levi looked back on the boy.

"Tch."

"T-Thank...t-thanks..." the boy struggled to say in pain. "I owe...you one..."

"Yes. Yes you do." Levi responded, lifting the boy up and helping him to the river to clean up.

"It's none of my business nor would I care on normal circumstances, but I've just taken away six lives. Six human lives. Those six may have had a family. Brother, mother, father, sister, wife, son, daughter, niece, nephew, grandma, grandpa, aunt, uncle or cousin. They must of had a few friends too. So I have the right to know why they were after you. Did I make the right choice in ending their lives? The reason better be good."

The boy gulped. What could he say to that? Levi might think his reasons were stupid.

"I know you. You came into my family's bakery in Wall Rose. My name's Farlan Church."

Somehow Farlan got out of that beating without breaking something. Maybe it was the meat on his body that protected? Or maybe Levi's just making shit up that make no sense whatsoever. It might be true, might be very logical, but Levi would never know. He kept his mouth shut and continued listening.

"The Military Police were one day inside Wall Rose. I-I don't know why they left Wall Sina, but it happened. They came to the bakery and demanded food from my family...for free. Of course we did not listen, it doesn't matter who you are, even if you were the King himself, you pay. It's how we get by. They didn't like that.

That night, I got up to get a glass of water. I was soo thirsty and it was the only thing I could think about. Just a plain normal thought: _I'm thirsty, I need water_. I heard a noise though when I was downstairs. I looked out the window and saw a person with a green cape; unicorn on it. They threw something into our windows, smashing the glass. I was scared. Completely petrified. It turned out to be some sort of bomb. It exploded and a fire arose. I ran out as fast as I could. My parents..."

Farlan stopped looking back on it. Levi could see the pain and shock in his eyes as if he was reliving the experience again. The burning flames and the squeals of his parents are they wailed for life. Levi took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab at Farlan's face, bringing him back to the now.

He continued.

"I was dragged into Wall Sina. It's been my dream to live in Wall Sina, but not like this. I was forced into an orphanage were they gave out little food and kept the rest for themselves. That pissed me off. How could they let us starve like that? We needed the food more than their fat lazy asses! The food we did get was taken by the older children. Some of the young died from starvation or other poor conditions. I bet people in Wall Maria don't have it that bad!

So I ran away. I was fed up with it all. The orphanage contacted the same people who killed my parents and sent me to a place worse than hell to catch me. Then you...you got rid of them."

Levi stayed mute but gave a, "tch," to assure Farlan he was listening. He left Farlan to wash the rest of himself while he took the ammo from the Military Police guns, stacked up on some money, and to take, clean and keep his three knives he threw at their throats.

Levi next helped Farlan to the underground of the city. Immediately, Farlan turned up his nose at the place. Rats and cockroaches were visible and running around like the people on the street at day up top. These despicable creatures were more lively than the actual people there.

Levi went to his clean (or as clean as he could get it) doorway where he let Farlan take an apple. Why Levi was helping him, he'll never know.

"I can't say I like taking human lives away but I don't think we had much of a choice. What would of happened if I didn't kill them, we'll never know, but at least I can say those pigs didn't kill you."

"Again, thank-you." Farlan smiled. "Oh hey, what's your name? I already told you my name's Farlan."

"Levi."

"Nice to meet you Levi. Thank-you for helping me."

"Tch."

The young girl with the red hair came crawling back that night. She didn't say anything to Levi but merely looked at the two boys. She was exhausted. Levi noticed that during the day she tried getting food, but at night she was running for her life as a gang chased after her. What she's done or kept doing to make her run for her life each night in unknown. Levi guessed she was stealing food again.

The young girl looked up into the cold, dark grey eyes and confused, scared hazel eyes with her begging emeralds. The shouts of the boys came round the corner and once again, the dirty girl in a potato sack with red hair and green eyes ran off on all fours. The gang chased not far behind. Levi sighed.

"This is the underground city of Sina. Don't trust anyone, stay out of shit, leave getting the food to me, don't piss off anyone, leave the fighting to me, don't help anyone and try to ignore the shit that happens."

As if on queue, screams filled the air. It wasn't the girl with the red hair if that's what you were thinking. It was someone else. Farlan cringed listening to the gasps that followed and groaning of the same girl. Levi looked over at his red face. This was life.

"You better get use to it now. This is the underground. Everything sinful happens here."

He wasn't lying. In the underground, theft, murder, abuse, rape, fires and what not became the norm. It wasn't nice but it's what they were forced to deal with.

Farlan didn't like hearing the girl. He knew exactly what was happening. Farlan once by accident walked into his parents, thinking his mother was in pain. Back in the good old days when Farlan had parents who worked in the bakery and they lived in Wall Rose.

Levi sighed and got comfy ready to sleep. He had daggers close. Farlan hesitated to sleep. Hearing the rampaging going on around him kept him up most of the night but somehow, he managed to dose off eventually.

Levi didn't understand. Why did he help the guy and why is he letting him stay with him? Once again, Levi will never know.

* * *

**I can't even remember when I last updated this. Well I just have to say this because I just love my hair but I finally got my hair dyed a pastel pink. Unfortunately, I can't keep it because of the stupid bleach and my hair's natural colour is brunette- sucks. At the end of the month I think I might go dark magenta to see how that turns out. Um...oh yes, my birthday just passed, YAY! I'm officially 17 here in the UK. My big sister and her fiance are home so I'm spending as much time as I can with them because I won't see them again for the rest of the year. My big sister is going to Australia to spend Christmas with her fiance's family since her fiance spent Christmas with us last year. Fair is fair but it's still sad. I don't know when I'll see her again. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**~ChibiNagisaSakura**


	5. Blood Hair

Chapter 5.

Months passed and Farlan stayed close to Levi. Levi never realized but he seemed to have a soft spot for Farlan and to Levi, Farlan was the first ever person in his life that he could call a friend.

Farlan's personality was similar to Levi's in more ways than one. For one, Farlan was very focused on tasks he was asked to complete like Levi. Never did his mind wander off the task. The boy never thought about anything else until the task was complete and done. Levi was very impressed by his thinking skills and how fast he can make up his mind.

Also like Levi, Farlan had a usual calm expression; second best to Levi's poker face. However, when things go out of control (which rarely happen) Levi found Farlan to panic quite a lot. Farlan is often serious just the same as Levi which helped when they went on thieving missions round the town for food or other rare objects though Farlan did know when to have fun. Farlan had only one type of fun; pissing Levi off.

"Aaaww, you're so cute and small." Farlan teased, pinching Levi's cheek and pulling it. Levi had a lot of patience. "Yes you are. Aaawww, teeny tiny. I just want to eat you up."

His voice was one for a baby. He continued to pull at Levi's cheek and kid around with him. Levi hated to be teased about his height and Farlan knew that pretty well. Levi sat there trying to look like he didn't give two shits but Farlan knew it was an act; this was really getting to him.

Farlan dipped into his pocket and brought out a yo-yo and passed it to Levi. Levi squinted his eyes at the toy. _Where...no, WHEN the hell did Farlan get this?_

Levi stared at the yo-yo curiously trying to get what Farlan was trying to hint at. Farlan smiled mischievously before saying: "How do you piss off a midget?"

Levi stared at the yo-yo. He got it. Yes, Levi did have a lot of patience...for someone his height. Immediately Levi grabbed a knife and put it to Farlan's throat in less that a second before hissing.

"You have 3 seconds to take the yo-yo and shove it up your fuckin' ass." Levi said with his dark eyes; swallowing Farlan up with them.

Farlan would tease, Levi would pretend to not care, he'd snap, Farlan would die. That was their routine.

...

Levi crouched down behind the large crates as the gang seemed to start increasing. The leader of the pack had a cigarette stuck into his teeth and blew the smoke into Farlan's face, who they had pinned up against the wall. Levi didn't plan for this to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Well, look what we've caught ourselves here boys," smirked the ring leader. "A little shit. Doesn't look like he's hit manhood yet."

They all sniggered behind their boss, eyes glued to Farlan. Farlan on the other hand knew he had no chance beating them so didn't bother. He stood against the wall panicking for what to do next. In his hands was the bread he stole from them.

The bread seller had only one loaf of bread left and these guys got it. Levi wouldn't accept that; they needed to eat. Levi created a plan but Farlan made a few alterations for it to work sixty percent to ninety percent. Unfortunately, the last ten percent happened and Farlan was in big trouble.

"Hey, don't go pissing yourself." they mocked. They brought out their pocket knives from their jackets and all crowded Farlan. "We want a little fun first."

"Please...no..." Farlan spoke up.

They laughed and the hyena's closed in on their prey. Levi rose from his hiding spot with two small pistols in his hand and without mercy, shot down the row of people that surrounded Farlan. One by one they dropped. Farlan dropped too; but not because he was shot. Tears sprung from the nine year old's eyes and slid down passed his chattering teeth.

"You okay?" Levi asked. He was out of bullets. There really was no point in keeping the pistols now but he kept them just in case.

Farlan merely shook his head unable to get up. His legs felt like jelly and Levi forgave him. Farlan wasn't weak; he was just adjusting to the life in the underground city of Sina. Levi walked over casually and knelt beside him and stared at the bread in his shaky hands. Mission complete. Levi took it and broke a part off the loaf before putting it next to Farlan's mouth.

"Eat. You'll feel better." Levi instructed.

Farlan followed instructions and ate the bread while sobbing quietly. Levi looked at the dirt up against the wall and on the ground. Without hesitating he sat beside Farlan and leaned his back on the wall and waited for Farlan to finish what he was eating.

...

Levi and Farlan were on another mission to get food. Their plan succeeded without any trouble. The two nine year olds headed to their doorway to find someone already there. They lay sound asleep without a care in a world. It was the young girl in the potato sack and red hair. Levi and Farlan both noticed the girl seemed to be getting skinnier and skinnier. She was literally bones now.

However, neither of them could help her. In the underground, it's one for all and all for one. Levi was able to protect Farlan but if he added another to protect in the list, there was too many and probably impossible to protect.

"Hey!" Farlan started pelting pebbles at the sleeping girl. Her long red hair draped over the steps and Levi gave it a yank. The girl woke up and with the force Levi pulled of her hair, tumbled down the steps.

Both Levi and Farlan moved out of her way and let her tumble all the way down. They watched as she helplessly struggled to pick herself up from the ground.

"Get going." Levi muttered to her, sitting himself down on the step with Farlan beside him. They both dug into the pears they stole.

The girl lay in the dirt, staring up at them. Her green eyes were to be pitied. The helpless creature was to be put down. It seemed the girl had seen better days - that much was clear.

The two boys watched the weakling at the bottom of the steps. Blood as bright red as her hair trickled from her nose and lip, bruises formed on her body and wounds formed, cutting open her skin and exposing her insides to the dirt world around her. Levi knew they'd get infected immediately. She didn't say anything but reached her hands up to the boys as if to say, "Help me," or "Can you give me a pear?"

Farlan took a bite into the pear, the sweet juice filled his mouth and some spluttered out. The girl watched every last drop of the liquid and licked her lips. She forced herself to go on all fours and looked up at the boys ready to pounce; they too were ready for her pounce. It was then a voice echoed through the streets;

"Hey! I found da bitch!" one yelled. "Brilliant!" the other laughed. "We told her she couldn't hide from us for long."

"Tch." Levi looked down at the kid. "What bullshit do you keep putting yourself into."

The girl looked to her right and saw the boys running her way. The green emeralds expanded and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. With no thoughts, the girl sprinted off on all fours like a wild cat.

"Levi, do you know her?" Farlan turned and asked his friend beside him.

"I know of her. She stole apples from me once. That's all."

"Stole from you? A little girl like that? That's not possible." Farlan threw an arm around Levi's shoulders and smirked. "You've got a soft spot for her, huh?"

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes at Farlan's accusations. "I was fighting at the time. My stuff were left open for her."

Farlan howled. "Unlikely. You got a soft spot for her, admit it." he poked his elbow into the other's ribs, winking.

"Farlan, stop coming up with bullshit." Levi simply said eating a pear and Farlan went back laughing.

Little did they know that around the corner of the building, the girl listened into their conversation only to scamper off again before the others found her. When she ran round the corner, she buried herself in through trash so the boys ran over and passed her without noticing. Once it was safe, she went back to Levi and Farlan and listened to what they were talking about.

It was hard being a girl underground.

...

The little girl crawled back to her own hideout away from the group of boys. They've been after her for Hod knows now. She knew what they wanted. The little girl with red hair didn't know very much but she knew some facts about life. Being in the underground since birth; you pick up a few things most people her age would start questioning their parents about before understanding later on in life but the girl knew most of it already.

She crawled in through the hole in the fence and clawed at the dirt till she was in on the otherside. Two houses stood and inbetween them was a small gap with a pointless wall cutting off the rest of the gap and a fence hiding the gap. Rats scurried around the place and trash filled it up. The girl buried her head in the rotten food before drifting off to sleep.

Through the years the child got use to the smell of rotting fruit and vegetables. This is her home for her whole life. The girl was seven.

Her mother was a whore in the underground as most girls are. However, one of her costumers was her father but he did not take her for granted. Instead, he took the time to getting to know her and treating her to gifts and foods he stole around the joint. They both fell in love and soon, she became pregnant. The young girl- age fourteen and him sixteen- gave birth to a baby boy.

The small family tried to escape where her mother worked. You see, as a whore, she had a boss. He and his gang kept her in the house, fed her and clothed her only for her to give all her money to them that she would make per costumer. When they heard she was trying to leave, they were not impressed. They tried many things to keep her with them. Locking her up, threatening to kill her baby boy and even raping her, but in the end, the girl escaped with him and their baby.

For years they tried to locate them and for years they failed. They lived in the small gap between the walls. Ten years later, when the girl was twenty-four, she became pregnant a second time. However, things didn't go as smoothly. Being in the gap between the walls among the dirt; it was only a matter of time. She caught a bacterial disease whilst in labour; killing her and the young girl with red hair was born.

The dad protected his son and daughter for two years until the gang from the brothel that his late love worked at caught the three walking around. They vowed revenge on him for taking their best worker by trying to rape their daughter and take her into the whore house. The dad fought while the twelve year old brother took his two year old sister and ran for it. They never saw their dad again.

Food became harder and harder to find. Three years later and the fifteen year old lost his hand from being caught stealing, but that didn't stop him. All the food he stole, he gave to his little sister until he eventually starved to death.

Two years later, here she is now. She loved her big brother; she still grieved for him. It was only two years ago did she lose him and it seemed very soon she'll see him again.

"Big brother..." she muttered before sobbing herself to sleep.

...

"Again?" Farlan yelled seeing the red haired at the door step again. "Come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oi, brat!" Levi pushed the girl over with his foot. "Why do you keep coming here?"

"I need...help." she muttered, looking up into Levi's silver eyes with her emerald pools. "I beg you, please."

"Sorry. No can do. It's hard enough looking after him." Levi pointed at Farlan.

"Hey!"

Levi ignored his objection and kept his eyes on the girl. "Plus, he's helpful. What could you do for me?"

"Please...please..." tears filled her eyes threatening to spill.

Levi turned his back and the tears rolled down her face as she knew it was pointless begging. People in the underground are more monstrous than the titans; they had no hearts at all. No sympathy, love and not a care in the world other than themselves.

The little girl stood up on all twos. The twigs shook before giving away on her sending her straight to the ground. Levi turned away while Farlan watched helplessly as she tried to get up again. Unlike other children, she didn't develop to learn to walk on both two legs. The youngest child found it was hard to leave without keeping her dignity so crawled down the steps.

"Don't come back here, kid, or I will kill you." Levi said coldly. "By looking at you I can see killing you would be the most merciless thing I could do."

The girl crawled away. In the distance, a boy watched with smiles. As the girl crawled all the way home, he followed. Levi saw him but didn't bother doing anything. He recognised him as one of those in the group that chased the red head around but she always seemed to avoid.

Levi sat back with Farlan and began a casual conversation.

...

The young girl once again crawled in through the hole under the fence and got comfy in the filthy decomposed foods. She looked up to the top and stared at the dirt ceiling that covered the whole city. She was born here, and she was going to die here.

"My, so this is where you've been hiding all these years." a voice caught her attention.

She shot her head up to the boy standing and smirking down at her. The girl froze staring at the monster.

"My father made...sort of a deal with your dad, no? Before he slaughtered him? What are children for other than to carry on the deal when our father's can no longer. Boys," after saying the last word, a gang of the boys crawled in under the fence and climbs over the top.

The girls with the red hair backed off till she was in the back corner of the two walls.

"Shall we begin?" he smiled and sniggers followed behind him.

The green eyes widened like saucers.

* * *

**Here. Another chapter. I feel bad no one really likes this fanfiction and though I tell myself to stop writing, I can't. I just need to write this story or it will piss me off in my mind. So here's another chapter for those out there who bother to read this crappy fanfiction. Things are about to get interesting now for Levi. **

**~ChibiNagisaSakura**


	6. Help

Chapter 6.

Levi and Farlan sprung from their sleep on the screams of a girl. This wasn't an odd thing but very normal for them. Every night a poor girl cries out as men of any age grab hold of them only wanting one thing. The difference with these screams of this girl was that they were very close to them.

Levi and Farlan exchanged glances to each other before shrugging and going back to their sleep. Lots of bad things happen to people in the underground before, what makes this one so special that out of all the people in pain she gets helped? The logic was there.

...

The next morning Levi woke up first before Farlan. The large group of boys that had ran passed him last night emerged into view and talked, laughed and mocked. These were the people after the little red-head. Levi wonders what the little red-head did exactly to be hunted down each night. He might ask her when she comes by. The girl always comes by to steal their spot or food. Lucky for Farlan and Levi, they can knock her away.

The young boy gave a big stretch ready for what the underground day had to bring him. Crime was seen from all around. It didn't always have to be at night the crime happens, even during the day it happens.

Gangs beat up people for no reason and drugs are scattered among everyone no matter what your age was. Levi knew to stay away from the stuff. He knew but Farlan didn't and often Levi slapped Farlan and the drugs he'd possess in his hands.

It seemed like a typical day if Levi was honest to himself. Old man beat up over there, kids get their hands chopped off, people overdose on the streets, people go high and run into buildings, girls sell themselves or are forced to go down with a man, people starve, rats, filth...the usual. Yet he couldn't help but feel something was off. Very strange but Levi couldn't put his finger on it.

"We getting-" Farlan cut himself off with a yawn as he rose from death. "food?"

Levi didn't answer and took the time to look around him, his surroundings and the people. Something was different, he was certain of it. Farlan caught the look on his face and looked around too knowing something wasn't quite right with Levi. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

The brows on Farlan's forehead knitted together knowing something bad was up otherwise Levi wouldn't be acting like this. The two did nothing; said nothing but sat and watched as people that could actually move busied themselves around the street. Twelve year old girls would walk passed knocked up and gangs too with knives but no one turned their attention to the two boys on the step.

Both Levi and Farlan knew it wasn't wise to stay in the same place for too long as it attracts unwanted attention however something else was on their minds; particularly Levi's.

After a while, the gang of boys that went passed Levi returned the way they came joking and mocking once again. The off feeling Levi felt was somehow linked to the group, but what? Levi squinted his eyes on the group suspiciously.

Levi then looked around the streets trying to find what he was looking for. To the right was just the same old dirty street that seemed dead silent but not empty with bodies lying about the place. Rubbish lay and human waste stank out the place. Levi and Farlan were use to it. Correction; the whole underground people were use to it.

It was then a girl's scream could be heard. Familiar it was. It was the scream from last night if Levi and Farlan could recall right. It sounded very close again.

Levi looked to his left where the street split into two. One road went down the side of the building where they slept and the other showed the square where merchants sold their black market goods and where thieving took place. Rotten bloodied hands littered the whole area ranging from what looked like a three year old's hand to an eight year old's hand. You couldn't be sure; you couldn't be accurate with ages though. People like Levi didn't have a lot to eat so were rather small and their hands could look like a three year old's when they could be ten. Also, in the underground you seem to grow up rather too fast at such a young age. No beauty, hygiene and lots of stress could make a twenty-five year old look eighty. You just could never be sure.

Farlan sensed Levi was looking for something. "What is it?"

Levi turned his head from the road that went down along their building where the screaming was sounding back to Farlan before he spoke.

"Is it just me or is something missing?"

"Missing?" Farlan questioned looking round the streets copying Levi. "I...don't see anyth-"

"Farlan." Levi's eyes shot back to the road where the screaming was sounding. "Is it just me or has that wee fucking red-haired bitch completely disappeared?"

When mentioning about he smaller, younger red-head girl, Farlan caught on to what he was trying to say. The screaming, the gangs, the something missing...it was all her. All the little girl.

Levi jumped up and was ready to run and check it out when Farlan grabbed hold of his friend's wrist. "W-Wait!? Where are you going?"

"I need to find her."

"Why?"

"Because her screaming is doing my fucking head in. She needs to stop." Levi simply stated acting like he really wasn't worried when he was. Farlan saw right through him but nodded his head and let him run off to find the the girl. A smirk crept on his mouth.

...

Levi ran down the road where the screaming sounded. He came to the halt where he reached a blocked end with only two roads stretching left and right. The only problem was was that the screaming didn't come from either side, it was just here in the middle as if it was all in his mind. The screaming wasn't exactly screaming. Their were screams, cries, pleads, begs, moans and what not.

Levi looked around franticly trying to pinpoint on where the source exactly was. He then heard boys laughing and cursing. On instinct, Levi ran and hid at the nearest building he could find and took hold of his knife, ready for action. The sounds the girl made stopped and heavy panting followed.

"There, was that so bad?" one asked.

"Man, the bitch must of liked it that much if she able to scream that loud!" another taunted.

"I don't know about you lot but I'm up for a round two!"

"No!" her voice shrieked out. "I-I beg! No! Please! Not again."

"Fuck up!"

A sound of thumping and whimpering came next. Levi only knew best that the girl was being brutally beaten. He closed his eyes listening in to the poor girl's suffering. The young boy then looked out for where the sound was coming from. He still couldn't find the source. How can he be just hearing it but not seeing it? It was right there! It had to be! It was so very close. It's like they are all invisible to Levi! It made no sense.

"Shit, I need more tobacco."

"Don't look at me, I don't have any money."

"Well neither do I!"

"You shit heads! What the fuck did y'all go and do? Where's my money!? I had that saved up for Scrabber today! He was bringin' the shit for us to take again!"

It didn't take a scientist to understand that these guys were talking about nothing else but drugs. Clearly some idiot used up all their money and now they don't have any for the killing substances. Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thinking back to Kenny's training, young Levi began walking. Not once did he flash his grey dead eyes open. The boy followed the sound of their voices. It was a smart idea until Levi crashed into the fence that had actually been the blocked end.

"Shit! What was that?" a voice sounded behind the fence. Levi got up from the ground and dashed to a hiding spot, away from them all. Though fast, he wasn't fast enough to hid. Levi ran to where he could in the time they allowed before looking all around for something; anything!

A long ragged cloak was left unattended on the street. Without hesitation of the thought of dirt or anything else unclean on it, Levi swiped it and tied it round himself, putting up the hood and dropped on the ground like a dead body.

He watched as one of the gangs slid a fence plank away and poked his head out. It then disappeared.

"Hey! How much do you think we'll get paid for this?"

"Shit tonnes! Cut!"

The sound of blades sliding off something could be heard by Levi. The sound was unmistakable. Slice and cuts were heard and the nine year old was so use to daggers and what not to know it was cutting something. A cheer erupted from behind the fence and a few boys came running out with locks of red hair embracing their arms and body.

"The bitch had a lot of hair, didn't she?" one called to the other.

"Fuck yes!"

More and more guys appeared out till no more emerged from behind the fence.

Looking around, the boy's heartbeat quickened imagining the state of what the girl with the red hair looked like. Was she dead? Was she unconscious? Was she dead? Was she completely bald? Was she dead...was she?

Levi being the careful boy he was, checked once again before sliding the fence open. Upon doing so, he could see two guys going for a 'round two' with a spirit broken girl. Her hair was hacked off and uneven, sticking out in every direction. She no longer wore the potato sack but a dirty vest and short which were now around her ankles.

"Shit! Who the fuck's he!?" The one who was waiting for his turn question.

Not waiting for an answer, the adolescent ran at Levi with a dagger in hand. He had dirty greasy black hair with dandruff dusting the scalp. It was long and poked out. His stubble was round and long too. The eyes the boy possessed were a light blue but sharp as the dagger in his hand. He slashed uncontrollably and attacked without thinking; letting his rage and irritation blindly take control. Levi ducked here and there putting barely any effort into it.

When the boy extended his right arm ready to stab, Levi ducked and swiftly gave him a hard kick on the shine sending him to the ground. There was no thinking now and no second chance for the boy on the ground. The dagger in Levi's hand was directed into the boy's heart.

Not even batting an eyes, Levi turned to see the other had escaped leaving his friend to die.

"Tch, pathetic human; piece of shit. Should I even call that failed abortion human?"

Giving a long and heavy sigh, the nine year old approached the seven year old. She looked down helplessly at herself. There was no way of telling what she was thinking. Levi took a grab of the longer parts of her hair and pulled her head back. Her whole face looked up and her eyes stared lifelessly, hopelessly and pathetically up at the dirt ceiling.

"So is it you?" Levi questioned himself, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Her mouth was open and blood came oozing out her nose and mouth. Her skin had become extra small which defined all of the girl's bones. Her long red hair was butchered and her skin was three shades paler than usual. Levi gave out a long and tired sigh. The things he does for some strange reason. He let go of her head and watched as it tumbled back down to the ground. The young girl was probably too weak to hold herself up.

Levi lifted her draping body up and tied her arms around his neck before getting a secure grip on her legs.

"Hang on." Levi comforted her...still, why is he even helping her never mind comforting her?

Levi used his foot to kick the loose plank down and crawled in through- away from the dirt pit behind the fence. Levi then made his way to where he left Farlan. Hopefully nothing bad happened to his other companion.

"You'll be safe now." Levi reassured the red-head.

The little girl looked at the boy curiously and in shock. No one had ever helped her before. No one in her life had looked after or taken care of her since her big brother. The sharp cutting grey eyes met her weakly opened emeralds. His face was so defined for someone his age. The little girl couldn't help but smile at the fond memory of her brother who Levi reminded her off. Letting out a little shriek of happiness, she buried her face into the curve of his neck and whispered:

"Thank-you, big brother."

* * *

**Here you go guys! You're chapter! You're very welcome! I've started college this month and it was scary as the start but it's cool. **

**Anyway, I'm very very happy and...enjoy this chapter xxx**


End file.
